


T-Ball

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [104]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Race Jack and Crutchie are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: It was silent for a minute before Jack said, “Tony, you cannot date Sean Conlon.”“You just said a moment ago you don’t care who it was.” Race pointed out.“That was before I knew who it was!” Jack exclaimed, eyes wide.“He only has one facial expression.” Cruchie added, “He scares me.”





	T-Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gossip Girl

Racer knew this wasn’t going to go well. It was well documented that his boyfriend and Jack didn’t get along, they never had. That paired with the irrational big brother complex Jack had even though he and Crutchie were only two years older than Racer did not bode well.

“So,” Racer started, timing this conversation perfectly so that he could slip out to his dance class and miss the eruption of Mount Kelly, “I wanted to talk to you about my new boyfriend.”

“What happened to that Jimmy guy?” Jack asked.

“No, Jimmy was a couple boyfriends ago. The most recent was that Russian dude, Sasha or something.” Crutchie responded.

“We broke up.” Race replied, “My point is that this guy is the real deal. Like more important than any of my past boyfriends.”

“Look, Racer,” Jack smiled, “when you guys make it a whole month, let us know.”

“Fine,” Race stood up, a little annoyed at his brothers, “It’s Sean Conlon.”

It was silent for a minute before Jack said, “Tony, you cannot date Sean Conlon.”

“You just said a moment ago you don’t care who it was.” Race pointed out.

“That was before I knew who it was!” Jack exclaimed, eyes wide.

“He only has one facial expression.” Cruchie added, “He scares me.”

“He scares everyone who hasn’t taken the time to get to know him.” Race rolled his eyes, “Jack, I am eighteen years old. I’m an adult now and I can make my own decisions about who I date.”

“One: You may be eighteen, but you are still in high school. Two: Spot is twenty. Three: I don’t like him. Four: I have never liked him. Five: He cheats at t-ball. Six: -”

“Wait a minute,” Race cut of Jack’s list, “You don’t like him because you think he cheated at t-ball when you guys were six years old.”

“I haven’t figured out how, but no six year old could hit a ball as far as he could.” Jack replied.

“Okay…. I have dance. Afterward, I’m meeting Spot for dinner. When I get back, please be over this.”

“If he cheats at t-ball, he’ll cheat on you!”

“Let it go!” Racer called over his shoulder, “It was fourteen years ago.”

He shook his head with an exacerbated smile as he shut the door behind him, leaving Crutchie to deal with their brother’s dramatics.


End file.
